(FF -YunJae) BECAUSE HE WAS PRESENT IN OUR LOVE
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Yunho marah! Cinta Jaejoong telah terbagi. Ia cemburu.


Title : Because, He Was Present in Our Love

Author : Yanti a.k.a Minhyan Jeong

Pairing : Yunjae

Ratting : PG-17

Happy reading. . .

# # # #

Prang~  
Pecahan-pecahan piring berserakan hampir memenuhi lantai, beberapa gelas juga masuk diantaranya. Dapur itu sudah bagai kapal pecah saja. Bagaimana tidak, hampir seluruh perabotannya bercereran di lantai, air panas air dingin tumpah di mana-mana, dan telur-telur mentahpun banyak berjatuhan juga di lantai.

" JAE! " sekali lagi Yunho melemparkan makanan ke lantai, untuk kesekian kali Yunho membuat hancur piring.

" Omo! dapurku! " pekik Jaejoong melihat tempat favoritnya dipagi hari dalam keadaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

" Yunho! kau menghancurkan dapurku" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, seraya menghampiri namja tampan berwajah kecil itu.

" Kau pergi dengan namja setan itu lagi, dan melupakanku. Tsk, jangan salahkan aku kalau semua ini ku buat hancur" ujar Yunho tak peduli kata Jaejoong. Ia menatap penuh emosi pada namja cantik itu.

" Yah! Jangan menyebutnya namja setan, kau tak lebih baik dari padanya" kata Jaejoong tak kalah emosi.

" Shit! Namja setan itu merebut semua milikku. Dia membuatku harus membagi dirimu dengannya. Aku bosan!"

" Yunho! jangan berkata begitu, aku mencintai kalian berdua sama saja" Jaejoong agak melunak. Ia mengerti kenapa Yunho semarah ini sekarang. Terang terang pertengkaran seperti ini hampir setiap hari terjadi, Jaejoong sampai bosan dan tak tahu bagaimana lagi memberi penjelasan pada Yunho agar mau menerima keadaan yang terlanjur terjadi.

" Kau lebih mencintainya" Yunho ikut melunak.

" Tidak Yun, cintaku padamu dan padanya itu sama" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Terkadang dengan ia bersikap manja, emosi Yunho cepat reda.

" Kau sering menolak ciumanku tapi kalau sangat suka dicium olehnya. Kau lebih sering tidur dengannya dari pada denganku. Saat namja sentan itu mengambil waktu 'jatahku' kau dengan senang hati meninggalkanku. Seperti itu apa namanya kalau tidak berat sebelah" Yunho menunduk melihat pada Jaejoong.

" Aku lelah begini terus, sebaiknya kau pilih aku atau namja setan itu"

Plak~  
Jaejoong menampar Yunho, dan menatap nanar padanya.

" Ke-kenapa kau menamparku, Jae~ah" Yunho cukup terkejut, separah apapun mereka bertengkar baru kali ini Jaejoong sampai tega menamparnya. Ia mememang pipinya memandang lurus Jaejoong yang agak mundur - menjauh darinya.

" Jung Yunho! berhenti bersifat kekanakan. Aku bukan lagi milikmu sendirian, dia juga berhak ku perhatikan. Aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu" dari sudut mata indah Jaejoong mulai keluar air mata. Ia menangis.

" BooJae..." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, menyeka air mata kekasihnya itu dengan jari lentiknya.

" Dia ada diantara kita karena kau juga, Yunnie. Kau selalu memaksa dan mengkasariku setiap hari" ungkap Jaejoong lagi.

Chu~  
Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya dengan bernafsu.

" Mmpp..." semakin lama ciuman Yunho jadi menuntut masuk rongga mulut Jaejoong dan, lalu mengeksploitasinya. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Yunho bergerak sesuka hatinya, ia tak akan melawan. Ciuman atau ranjang, biasanya jadi penyelesaian ahir pertengkaran mereka.

" Itu karena aku terlalu mencintamu, Jae"

" Tidak, itu karena kau bernafsu, Yun"

Yunho jadi menyingerai.

" Ummaa. . . .Appa. . ."

" Shit! namja setan itu lagi" umpat Jaejoong.

" Namja setan tapi dia anakmu juga, Yun"

Yunjae melihat Changmin berlari ke arah setan atau tepatnya Jung Changmin memang selalu membuat Yunho cemburu.

" Mau apa kau, cepat tidur sana" ketus Yunho.

" Minnie tidak bisa tidul kalau tidak dipeluk umma"

"Jangan harap, mulai malam ini kau harus tidur sendiri. Umma harus melayani Appa setiap malam"

" Yunnie!"

" Huwaaa. . .umma. . ."

Yunho tak peduli Changmin menangis, ia tetap membawa Jaejoong ke kamar - meninggalkan Changmin menangis sendirian di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

~ THE END~

MAAAP. . . . .

ini juga FF lama


End file.
